Never Again
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: 3x4 Short and sweet. Set 10 years after Endless Waltz.


Neko-Chan: My Kami! This is it?  
  
T. K.: Yep. Disclaimer, please.  
  
Neko-Chan: She doesn't own Gundam Wing! Duh-huh. (This word belongs to John-Boy and Billy or Dilbert and Hoyt. I'm not too sure which.) Don't sue us, please. YAOI WARNING: This is a boy/boy love but no sex! If you are a bigot, easily offended, or just don't like this, leave NOW. Don't complain and don't send us reviews on how much you hate yaoi, you read it on your own time  
  
T. K.: Done?  
  
Neko-Chan: Yep.  
  
T. K.: Oh. For those of you who don't know me or Neko-Chan... I got him from my artist friend Amora. She making me a picture for my profile and then decided to give me her muse 'cause she got a new one.  
  
Neko-Chan: Stupid, Amora and her new muse...(General mumbles)  
______  
  
The red headed pilot sat at the bar, he was staring into his drink (a scotch and water) daydreaming. The bar was empty... except for the usual drunks. Trowa knew each one, Michael and Tanner Heralds, brothers; Joe, the barkeep; and the other guys, Trinity, Philip, and Matt. Trowa was currently thinking of old his friends as he did every night. He picked up his glass and silently toasted them, Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell who were on L2, living out the rest of the lives in perfect happiness with each other and there four adopted children, Trowa grinned, Duo and Wufei had brought them to L3. He kept thinking of how one of the had gotten gum in Duo's hair, it turn into a huge mess but he didn't think Duo would miss the three inches. The circus had shut down. The manager had died. Catherine was married with a child of her own, and since then Trowa had distanced himself from her and everyone else, that was the past.   
  
Noin and Zechs... they had moved in together after the war ended and were happily living together with Mariemaia. Relena was a widow of almost a year now, Heero had died on Earth, there was an uprising of New Alliance fanatics; things got out of hand and shots were fired... she was coping, as were their two children. 'Treize,' he thought sarcastically, 'thanks for the war.' Trowa swung back his drink and felt it burn on the way down. Joe asked if wanted another, "Yes," he said quietly. 'I have one more person on this list.'  
  
'Quatre...' his mind drawled. He thought of his blond angel, his Little One, Trowa's heart shattered. Joe filled his glass. He again lifted it and watched the amber fluid swirl. He smiled as his mind drifted over the thoughts of the desert prince. He hadn't seen Quatre in; he had to think about it... almost six years, he was married as well, but not happily; it was an arranged marriage.   
  
Trowa's smile died as he remembered the wedding, it had been on TV. Quatre had looked so beautiful in that white tux, he had made some of his sisters mad when instead of a red rose in his lapel; as his bride had carried, he had worn a white one. This had special meaning to Trowa, Quatre had agreed that he would wear a white rose if he was still unhappy when he wed, even now if Quatre was on TV, or in the paper you would plainly see that white rose. "Quatre, my love, my hope, I miss you," Trowa said in his low, clear, monotone voice.   
  
"I've missed you, too," a voice said, saddness and angst apparent in the tone. Trowa set down his glass to face the voice, about to tell the imitator where he could go. There he stood... Quatre. The blond looked at him, sadness and love on his face. "Hello, Trowa," he said cheerfully.   
  
Trowa looked him up and down; his eyes stopped at Quatre's hands. "Quatre, where's your wedding band?" he asked, his voice the same monotone.   
  
"Why should I wear it when I'm a free man. I'm divorced now, Trowa," Quatre stopped to think what he should say, "and I want to stay with you... forever," he said stepping towards Trowa and kissing him full on the lips. There was a brief moment of silence, a look of hope and love; even happiness passed over Trowa's face.   
  
But then reality struck, he had to ask, "What about your business, your sisters?"   
  
"My sisters can take care of themselves, as for the satellite... they can have it back; I've already told them. I want you to come with me, back to the desert, please?"   
  
Trowa look Quatre in the eye for the first time since the conversation had started. "Quatre Rabereba Winner, you broke my heart once, can you promise me never again?"   
  
Quatre was shocked... but Trowa had good reason to ask. Trowa's green eyes burnt into Quatre's soul. "Yes, Love Trowa. I promise, never again," he said as they kissed.  



End file.
